Digimon, Digital Drive: 1 To be Real or not to be
by DragonWriterX
Summary: Episode one: Three friends out exploring the net discover a strange server they believe connected to digimon... is it true? find out in the opening episode.


The streetlights over Portarum City flickered off as the sun rose and tripped the infrared sensors that told them that night was over. The night brought nothing interesting for Tobias to think about while he used his roller blades to get to school, taking all of the down-hill routes he could without taking too much time… that meant a lot more than you would think… living in the suburbs between the air port and downtown, he had to go down his street, then down the highway on the median, dodge some trash, glass and some other discarded stuffs, this is only relevant because of where he was stopping today. Today Kenita was getting home from boarding school for Christmas break, it got out a week earlier than the public school did, so Keni was temporarily coming to the junior high with Tobias in basically the same classes she was in at the boarding school. Tobias rolled down the hill into the shopping center and used a piece of a broken palette to vault himself up and catch a steel pipe and climb onto the roof of Keni's family store/house.

"You're not supposed to jump up here like that ya know…"

Tobias heard the voice from the fire escape on the right side of the room. He turned to see the Keni walking towards him on the roof. -Background: Keni has been away at boarding school in America, she and Tobias are dating.- He ran at her and threw his arms around her and gave her a kiss, well… he kind of rolled at her, threw his arms around her and knocked her over, he did kiss her though.

"Nice to see you too…" she smiled up at him...

"You too." He kissed her again…

"Eh-hem!" they heard from the fire escape.

"Oh, hey Kit, what's up?" Tobias was on his feet smiling.

"Nothin' you ready for school?" Kit had his roller blades on.

"Oh, yeah, lets go." He helped Keni up, who also had her roller blades on.

The three of them got to school and split to their various classes… Tobias kisses Keni discreetly while her brother wasn't looking and they parted ways Kit and Tobias normally have the same classes together, Keni however was a grade above them, 8th.

Tobias walked into his class only to be turned away and sent to the office. In the office kit, and 5 other students one with dark blond hair, a black haired kid with hair that looked like it had been cut with a chilly bowl, a brown haired kid with uninteresting hair, and of course kit, kit has ear length blue hair, the others had already been informed apparently.  
The principle was known to be a rather lazy man. He didn't bother individually taking aside the students who had come to the office he brought them all into a conference room, and after clearing his throat and shuffling some papers around he began.

"well, the six of you have been sent for a very serious reason…" the principle took a drink of water from a cup on the table. Most of the students squirmed, Kit and Tobias because not a week before they had smeared limburger cheese on the air vent under the Choir teachers desk… and caused her computer to have dancing Monzaemon all over the screen. "You see our test scores are low." This had no effect on Tobias, he was within the top 98, as was kit… the other 4 he didn't know about. "in the 8th grade class we've got a difference of nearly 20 lower scores… so you see… we've decided to move 20 of the higher ranked students of the 7th grade class up to 8th grade to compensate." Tobias and kit breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Wiener will give you all your schedules on your way out." The six of them file out and collect their schedules from the secretary.

Tobias and Kit headed towards their class gym, and grudgingly got dressed out.

"Can you believe this school?" Kit said putting on his shoes.

"Yeah…" Tobias was re-spiking his hair "its aggravating but we're moving up faster I guess… the test scores of the seventh graders are going to go down now though…"

"Well… nothing we can do about it though." Kit started to head upstairs. Tobias followed him. Upstairs the rest of the class was outside playing soccer.

"I vote we stay here." Tobias sat on the bleacher and closed his eyes.

"Yeah same here." Kit lay on the seat above him.

"Hey, you two wanna help me with these?" Keni was carrying a bag of soccer balls from down stairs in the equipment closet, Tobias rushed over and grabbed the bag from her before it slipped from her grasp, Kit just stood back and watched.

"why are you two in the eight grade gym class?" Keni asked dragging her bag behind her as they headed towards the soccer/football fields.

"They promoted us?" Kit shrugged.

"The principle was trying to get the scores up in the eighth grade class so that it would seem that he was doing well in test scores," Tobias hoisted the bag over his shoulder as he spoke. "See your class was the one he experimented on with those weird schedules and stuff but the 7th graders got out of that."

"Ah… so rather than admit his mistake he moved you guys up to bolster our test scores." Keni shook her head.

"Yeah…" Tobias threw the bag of soccer balls at the field, they landed and bounced out flying and rolling all over the field, he laughed as he ran down the stairs towards the soccer field.

"Nice… " Kit watched as the balls caused the less intelligent students to run around like headless chickens the classes continue as they normally would, Tobias stayed after in the library however for a personal project.

Tobias sat at a computer with a USB port in the front near the reference section of the library against a wall that was shared with one of the computer classrooms. Keni was being kept on a tight leash… -background: Keni was sent to an American boarding school for disciplinary reasons. - Tobias resented this but lived with it… another day or two and they would have the rest of the break to spend together. So he plugged the USB drive out into the computer and took a CD out of his backpack…

"Time to find out what's real and what's not… digital world get ready to make first contact." Background: Two months ago Tobias and kit had been hanging out when they discovered a computer server that even they couldn't hack, collectively they made this, mostly kit but tobias had some ingenious ideas to try out this time

With that tobias inserted the CD, the autorun began and from the internet, the CD and the USB drive something was compiling… the internet went down on all the computers in the library except for his! The CD drive began whirling intensely, the auto run claimed that it was converting file formats and compiling something called a D-Disk, the USB read like was flashing so fast a Japanese kid might have a seizure. Suddenly his computer too shut off, the USB drive shot out of the computer, tobias caught it, it was white hot, he dropped it on the floor... where is glew brightly, a spot in the carpet was burnt away but the spot was burnt in the shape of a large triangle with there smaller triangles orbiting around it with on side running parallel to another side, perfectly centered on the larger triangle, all four triangles were equilateral. The library was dark except for the little but of light coming from the large bay window… the CD tray came out of the computer, tobias' CD did not lay in the tray, instead a small 1 inch circular disk dropped lightly onto the table.

"… Okay…" Tobias snatched up small disc and his USB drive and left the library for home…

Upon his arrival home he ran to his room shut the door and sat down in front of his computer. He promptly booted it up and sat down on his bed, which acted as his chair for lack of a better object. Once seated Tobias looked at his tightly closed hand, which enclosed his cooling USB drive. It felt different… he hoped it was okay… but from the feel of it… it wasn't… he slowly unwrapped his fingers from around the device… what was in his hand was not his centimeter thick oval shaped flash drive… but an inch thick flat, lopsided egg shaped device with a one and a half inch screen, two buttons, the bottom one red the top blue, to the left of the screen and ball with upraised directional arrows, below that a the same four triangles that were burnt into the library floor… above the screen and on both sides were red grip pads the device was gold on everywhere else but the grip and the buttons. He then noticed one more button he overlooked it had the same symbol that you found on CD drives of computers, a triangle with rectangle below it.

"Doesn't that mean eject?" Tobias pressed the button failing to think of what the device that was once his USB drive might now do. Like the CD drives, a small disc tray swiveled out from the side of the device. "That disc…" Tobias fished around in his pocket for the disc; he found it among his keys. "Shit! Its probably scratched all to hell!" he turned the disc over to find the media which he now noticed was a goldish metal was not at all scratched… "Huh…" Tobias put the little disc on the spindle and pushed the button again. A red light flashed next to the screen and the screen lit up and the red light flashed.

"Hrm…" tobias' computer screen lit up and a white light came from it lighting up the entire room…

"Tobias!" a booming powerful voice seemed to echo through the room… Tobias flinched and looked around… from the center of the light Tobias saw the shadow of a figure he was tall with two sets of wings behind his back, the rest of him just seemed to be an indistinguishable black figure surrounded by bright light. "Tobias! Your belief and intent in us has broken the long standing barrier created by human disbelief… you have solidified our existence and allowed us to fully realize…"

"Who… what are you!" Tobias shielded his eyes from the light.

"I am the messenger of the gods… we are Digimon." The Digimon floated over his computer.

"why are you here?" tobias removed his hand and stared at the Digimon in silence.

"to… Heh… Reward you." The Digimon pulled what looked like a gun from a holster on his hip and pointed it at tobias' computer. "For allowing us to exist you are being rewarded, with one of us." The angel fired his gun at tobias' computer the figure vanished and the light faded ever so slightly tobias looked at his completely untouched computer to see the image of a gold and red striped egg in the middle of his screen… as he stared at it the egg seemed to be come more real… he reached out and the egg rolled into his arms…

"My own Digimon…" Tobias smiled and cradled the egg…

Tobias woke up the next morning and noticed no egg or digivice in his hands…

"No! it couldn't be a dream!" Tobias looked frantically for the egg and digivice he knew he hadn't done anything with it… the idea of it brought tears to his eyes… he finally found the egg and digivice under the table where his computer monitor rested… they had rolled out of his hands in the night and the long sheet that protected the table from marks and hid it completely, also hid the egg and digivice from view… "Thank the gods…" Tobias looked at his clock and scrabbled to get dressed in time for school, the last day before winter break. He put on his green jacket and jeans he clipped the digivice to his belt loop with its clip, put on his back pack and held the egg in his arms, he had his shoes in his backpack, he left the house through the garage and headed towards Keni's house.

He took the same route as yesterday staying clear of gravel and other obstacles… he launched himself onto the roof again but this time he hit a rough spot in the shingles, he tripped and fell the egg went flying! He got up and tried to catch it but it was out of his reach, but a pair of familiar hands caught it just before it hit the ground…

"Keni…" Tobias got up and rolled over to take the egg…

"This is a pretty big egg… where'd ya get it?" she handed Tobias the egg… he checked it for cracks and held it closer…

"Long story…" Tobias gave her a hug… "Thanks for catching it…"

"no problem…" Tobias stood silently.

"It's a Digiegg isn't it?" Kit said from the fire escape, obviously he had witnessed it.

"Yeah…"

"what?" Keni looked at the egg skeptically.

"A Digimon came to me last night, he told me he was the messenger of the digigods and said he was rewarding me for helping the Digimon come to life…"

"Wha… wait… I programmed a lot of that program you used to hack the server too…" Kit objected.

"Yeah, and who used their allowance to modify your USB drive to hold enough data to store that program." Keni asked as well.

"Hrm… I don't know…" Tobias held the egg closer protectively… "I don't…"

"… Its okay Toby…" Keni put her arm around him.

"Yeah… don't worry bout it… you did most of the work on the program anyway…" Kit felt bad… -background: Tobias had come from America to the small island of Portas with his mother shortly after the death of his other parent. His mother married a man here, he's nice but tobias still feels the pain of it… he's used Digimon as a way of dealing with it so that he wouldn't fall apart about it. -

"Maybe we can get you two Digimon too!" Tobias smiled…

"Maybe." Kit and Keni both said. The three of them left for school the day was a half day but several of their classes had things for them to do over the break two of their classes were in the library… the triangles were still burnt into the carpet next to the computer, no one seemed to remember that he was near at the computer that the symbol was next to. Tobias sat there and started his research, Kit and Keni sat on either side of him… he checked his email after deleting all the spam he found something interested, the address was unknown it said "Tobias… we the Digimon wish to thank you for bringing our worlds into sync again, we realize that you were not alone in your devotion to us… neither are you alone in your task, more digidestined have been chosen."

"Guys, check your emails!"

"Why?"

"Just do."

They checked their email and a similar email was in their inbox but upon opening the message the computers, lights, everything went dark… an like tobias' experience the computer screens light up brightly, a digivice and egg floated from kit and Keni's computer screen.

Kits digivice had green hand grips and a gray body, the speaker looked like a D with a dinosaur materializing from the middle. The egg had the same color scheme but unlike Tobias' egg it had three rectangular green stripes down one side.

Keni's digivice had blue handgrips and a darker gray body; the speaker was shaped like a computer chip. Her egg had the same pattern as kits but it was brown with pink rectangles.

"okay… students and teachers… the servers have gone down… the techs say it was because of a massive download of information… it overloaded, the computers will be down for the rest of the day."

"Alright… you're all free to go… have a nice break."

"What?"

"Do any of you really think something is going to happen today?" their computer-programming teacher smiled and waved for them to leave.

"If only he knew what just happened. " Tobias mused as he, Kit and Keni walked out of class a full hour before school was supposed to end.

The three of them gathered in kits room at the Myuaasha family grocery store.

Once inside the three sit on various surfaces, Tobias on the floor, Kit at the computer and Keni on the bed…

"So… its safe to assume that Tobias is not crazy… I think…" Keni said rubbing the top of her Digiegg and staring at her digivice…

"that's not necessarily true…how can we be sure they are Digimon?" Kit was playing the devils advocate despite his obvious desire for Digimon to be real.

"The emails called them Digimon?" Tobias interjected; he was hugging his egg,

"Yeah. I think the email is proof." Keni nodded to emphasize her point.

"alright alright, programming rarely lies… except on spam…" Kit sighed… "How do we get the eggs to hatch?"

"I don't care… so long as its healthy, I'll be happy…" Tobias smiled and rubbed his egg…

"Yeah…" Keni nodded and glanced down at her egg…

"I guess so, I can wait." Kit didn't look down, the three eggs started to rock on their laps, cracks spread down the length of all of them and the tops of the eggs popped out, from the top of tobias' a Digimon that looked like a golden mop head attached to a ball with eyes, hopped out and landed on his lap… from Kits egg a Digimon, that was basically a ball with two eyes a tail and a horn stuck on, hopped out and wrapped its tail around his neck. Keni's revealed a similar Digimon except it was brown with three horns.

"What are they?" Kit asked…

"Well… Kit yours is a Zerimon, Baby level Digimon, Digivolves into Gumimon then, Terriermon, most of the time. Keni's is a Konomon It will probably digivolve into Chocomon then into Lopmon. Mine… I have no idea…" Tobias looks down at it… "I think its called KinYuramon… but I just know that… I can't reference it back to any websites or anything… it just came up in my mind… and I have no idea what he'll become…"

"Well… that's… um… scary." Keni smiled " she ruffled Tobias' hair… as they all stared at their Digimon still in astate of relative shock their digivices begin to beep and between the three of them a projected map of the city appears, originating from the digivices and shows a triangle around a part of the city...

"Whats that mean?" Keni asked… as they stared at the map none of them had a good feeling about this…

End Chapter 1


End file.
